


Energy

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: Pieces of Ed [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed finally succeeds at a transmutation, but the result is not exactly what Roy expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

Roy watched as Ed dropped his hands to his transmutation circle. There was a breathless pause of anticipation, then the familiar light flared up around him. Roy caught his breath, despite not being able to actually inhale. It was working!

After months of trial and error, finally, some progress was being made! It wasn’t much: a simple wooden horse made from some scrap wood. But progress was progress, and Roy wasn’t going to knock it.

Roy often wondered if Ed would function better if it was Alphonse here, instead. Not that he would wish his current circumstances on the young man who had already lost so much, but he often thought he should have encouraged the younger brother to follow the elder. Roy was no novice at alchemy, himself, and probably could have handled the closing of the Gate from his side easily enough. This wasn’t the first time that he had cursed himself for getting so caught up in the moment that he had failed to think ahead. These boys had already suffered so much, and his thoughtlessness had only added to the desperation on both sides.

The alchemical current fizzled into nothing, and Ed sat back, the dim light casting his face into shadow as the young man contemplated his work. Roy wondered what he was thinking. The artistry was not what he expected of Ed’s skill. Instead, it looked like something a five year old would make.

“Fullmetal?” he ventured.

“Don’t – Don’t call me that. _Please_.” To Roy’s surprise, Ed’s voice was thick with unshed tears.

“Edward. What’s wrong?”

“It’s—“ Ed reached out and picked up the little figurine. His shoulders shook once and he sucked in a sharp breath, steadying himself. “It’s perfect,” he said at last, softly.

Roy was silent. This moment went beyond his understanding, and the best thing he could do was allow Edward some time with his thoughts. At last, Ed stirred, swiping at his still dry eyes with the worn cuff of his shirt sleeve, and turned. He held up the little horse and laughed shakily.

“Al made one just like it for Mom, when we were kids. I – I wasn’t even trying to…” His voice trailed off into nothing, and he turned the little horse over and over in unsteady hands. Roy waited. At last, Ed looked up at him, and his eyes were full of _fire_.

“Whatever it takes,” he said, voice fierce and confident once again. “Whatever it takes, I _will_ get home, again. _We_ will.”

Ed turned back to the drawing board, sketching out equations and transmutation circles rapidly, and Roy watched long into the night as the sparking light of alchemy danced over hands that were no longer those of a boy. Never once did Roy doubt him.


End file.
